This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights which was filed for the instant plant variety on Jul. 26, 2007, Application Number 2007/1687.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of carnation that is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘CORAL REEF’.
‘CORAL REEF’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1985. The breeding program is ongoing, conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of carnations that exhibit unique growth habit. The inventor selected ‘CORAL REEF’ in 2003 for its flowers that are bright salmon pink with a pale pink edge that bloom from May through October.
‘CORAL REEF’ is a dwarf carnation exhibiting pronounced compact habit, grey-green foliage, and an abundance of bright salmon pink flowers. ‘CORAL REEF’ resulted from the open pollination between Dianthus ‘Devon Flavia’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,903) as female parent plant and an unidentified and unknown variety of Dianthus as male parent plant. Dianthus ‘Flavia’ is a cultivar of unknown parentage but derived from Dianthus gratianopolitanus (species, unpatented) and other Dianthus species and hybrids.
‘CORAL REEF’ is distinguishable from the female parent by pronounced compact habit and deeper pink flowers. Dianthus gratianopolitanus, also known as the Cheddar Pink, has pink flowers on a loose open plant habit.
The variety of Dianthus which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘CORAL REEF’ is Dianthus ‘Devon Yolande’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,029). ‘Devon Yolande’ has pale pink flowers with a darker center, but ‘CORAL REEF’ has a wider dark center and narrower pale margin.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in 2000 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.